One Demon More
by Runyon
Summary: Kurama Manages to get message out before Tobi gains complete control of her mind. Years later Sesshomaru has received her message and has taken it upon himself to rectify the situation. If only it were so simple Naruto-Rin Kurama-Sesshomaru Sasu-Saku I'm open on pairings please read and review


Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stood silently watching the sky. Massive thunder heads on the horizon only seemed to darken his troubled thoughts.'How have you let this disgrace, this unprecedented display of weakness befall you.' Sesshomaru thought disgusted by the fact the is his one and only friend, who also happened to be the only person other than his father to best him in battle, had fallen so low as to be sealed within a mortal. It was unheard of, yet she had asked his for his help and he would help her even if it was only to repay a debt. "Kurama" Sesshomaru growled "You had better be miserable, Asking me to help. Hn." If a person were to look close enough you could see a slight frown almost invisible on the Demon Lord's stoic mask before he turned to the west to prepare his household.

Landing in the court yard Sesshomaru shifted his head ever so slightly before speaking his orders.

"Jaken, prepare Rin we are leaving." Sesshomaru stated sounding as if he could care ether way.

"Of corse my Lord, my I incline as to were it is that we are going?" Jaken stated paying close attention to his lords posture. To the normal person the Demon Lord looked as stoic as ever but to Jaken; Who could proudly clam over a hundred and seventy years of loyal service to his Lord and master, somthing was amiss somthing not right but he could not for the life of him place it.

Sesshomaru not wanting to answer, remained silent.

"Or how long we will be gone?" at a squinting of the eyes of his master and the sudden pressure of condensed youkai around him had him running to do his duty very quickly.

'She would owe him for this he decided realizing that at least from the letter he would be spending a lot more time around mortals, though they were supposedly strong. He would ultimately find out if they were strong and pray to the Kami's above that the weak stayed out of his way.

Sesshomaru turned to see perhaps the only person in the last seven hundred years to make him smile a genuinely happy smile.

Rin ran down the front lawn of the House of the Moon to meet her Lord and sometimes in private her father. though she knew better then to say that out loud outside of closed doors.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin shouted happily though not to loud to hurt his sensitive ears. "Are we going on an adventure?" Rin squealed delightedly at the thought. At his curt nod she ran off to fetch Ah-Un and meet Jaken before departing.

For the life of him he could not figure out why he was doing this. No he knew why he just didn't want to admit it to himself. She was the only one other than his Honored Father he had ever deemed worthy of great respect. Finally concluding that if he didn't help her free herself she would eventually beat him into a bloody pulp just to rub it in his face. Shaken by a small tug of his pants Sesshomaru realized he had been growling, though almost silent the uncharacteristic behaver had drawn the attention of is charge. She did not speak, only looked curious as to what could make her Lord's impeccable control faultier.

With one last look down at Rin Sesshomaru gathered his youkai cloud and began to ascend to the north west. It would be a long trip plus it was over the ocean. He had personally done it only twice and both times was in his light form. Even with the his amazing speed of it it had still taken three days. Sesshomaru knew Ah-Un was fast but he suspected that the beast could do it in about a week.

As the party made there way over the mountains Rin's gasp could be heard as she first took in the ocean for the first time.

"Does it go on forever?" Rin asked Sesshomaru softly knowing that he would hear her perfectly.

"No Rin." Sesshomaru stated then an idea came to him. "Rin come here" He ordered and smiled in side as she came to him with nothing but trust in her eyes.

"Jaken you and Ah-Un fly directly north until you hit land find me when you do." Turning around he stepped next to Rin and told her to hold onto his waist tightly as he rapped his left arm under her arms. The next step was the hard part this would be one of the longer dead sprints he had ever felt the need to do in his life. Though he knew he would make it he knew the longer it took the more uncomfortable Rin would become. Rapping his sleeve around Rin's face he took one step and vanished leaving only a small cloud of dust were he previously stood. Running at this speed kept him above the water but he was pleased to see he was still moving so very much faster than the last time he had made this trip.

Flashback

"Kurama, why are we here?" asked a freshly minted centenarion Sesshomaru said looking no older than thirteen. "You said you could beat me in a race you never said how long of one or where for that matter. So I challenge you Sesshomaru heir to the Western Throne and House of the Moon to a race. That race will be to the main land and back. Do you except Sesshomaru. She said all of this staring him straight in the eye daring him to back down. He didn't "I accept." Thought you didn't specify how we could travel. At this Kurama's smirk grew to a murderous gleam remember Sesshomaru if you loose you will be my servient for a year and vise versa. "Three, two, one, GO!, Kurama shouted as she watched Sesshomaru take his energy ball form and take off to the north. When Sesshomaru reached the main land three days later to a tanning Kurama on a beach. He was fuming. 'How did she beat me.' He head pushed everything into his speed and it had still taken him three days. "How." It wasn't a question it was a demand and Kurama giggled as she waved her hand in front of her. Sesshomaru was furious he, Sesshomaru, Kurama's slave for a year. It was humiliating yet his honor would not alow him to go back on his word. "Kurama-sama how may I be of service to you." Sesshomaru said bowing his head slightly.

"Shut up, Sit Down, and relax its a year in the tropics for us and as for my slave you can just stay here with me I will nullify are agreement. Seeing no issues with that Sesshomaru "Hn'ed" and walked back under the cover of the trees. little did he now it would be the most memorable year of his life.

End Flashback

Sesshomaru landed on the beach he had first arrived upon all those years ago. Slowly lifting up his sleeve to see a sleeping Rin in his arm. It had been ruffly a half day since they had left. Finally reaching Kurama's home Sesshomaru stood silently taking in ever bit of information his senses provided him about the structure. There in the basement was a condensed pocket of energy. That had to be the portal Kurama had mentioned the last time he was here. She had said something about it going to a world where humans were no longer weak. Some she had said were powerful enough to rival the Tai's. He never really did under stand why she liked to meddle with humans until he met rin. Considering his most recent developments he realized that she had most likely found how truly interesting the species was. It was mildly distressing to think that humans had managed to gain such power.'His experiences with the masses had never left him anything other than disgusted. The dishonor most committed deserved death in his mind. His daughter would not bring him disgrace he thought as he watched Rin slowly awake.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned Rin as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

Sesshomaru started walking after setting her down on her feet. Forcing rin to jog to catch up. Upon reaching Kurama's house it had looked like it had been abandoned only further proving his hunch that she was in the other realm and not this one. Rin Gave him a questioning glance only to follow im around the back to a hide stairway that looked to be going to a dungeon. Sesshomaru let his poison melt a section of wall to notify Jaken of his whereabouts. At the bottom of the stairs there was a single door and what lay beyond it Sesshomaru did not know. but he would find out. Reaching out he moved Rin behind him and opened the door.

Sesshomaru seemed to be in a small hut by a beach. H could sense faint traces of Kurama here but they were old. Set deep into the building around him. Much like his father's energy that still flowed threw his fortress. How long did it take her to get that scroll to me I wonder? Sesshomaru thought as he allowed rin to run out on the beach. He did not sense any demons in the area. Watching Rin run free in the wind brought a brief upturn of his lips. He would look over the hut carefully before starting there search.

It had been a week and Sesshomaru had realized that he was on a small island thought he could see the mainland and that there was one main village here. If he was right which he always was Ah-Un and Jaken would arrive today and the could start there search for Kurama. Sesshomaru had been unexplainably uncomfortable all morning, he had a bad feeling and it wasn't going away.

A sudden youkai spike on the other side of th island confirmed his instincts and put Sesshomaru on high alert he knew who that was. 'Why is it so weak' he wondered as he walked out side.

"Rin, go inside and what for Jaken." at that he took to the air and went to the west side of the island.

From the air Sesshomaru saw a thick fog covering most of the bridge but what caught his attention was the astral projection of Kurama's head in true form raging inside of a dome of ice.

Acting quickly he flashed into the dome and grabbing the boy and his companion and throwing them from the dome. All Haku saw was the flash of a sword and soft spoken voice before all went black then nothing.

Sesshomaru raised his sword "Bokusaiga" He watch disappointedly as the dome and the ningen's presence vanished under his acid strike "Weak" was all he said as he turned around to see the blond haired boy looking up at him in fear.

"Ningen what is your name." Sesshomaru demanded. Not getting an immediate response Sesshomaru Growled out "I do not repeat myself" a spike in killer intent forced Naruto's response.

"I.. Naruto. Who are you?"

Grinding his teeth trying not to kill this child before he could save Kurama. It would be pointless.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru you will call me as such or face the consciences." Sesshomaru said deathly calm.

Naruto gulped and nodded then asked "Why are you here, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked over naruto slowly, as if contemplating answering his question before the sounds of thousands of chirping birds could be heard. Sesshomaru watched fascinated, his demon sight cutting through the fog as though it wasn't even there. A man with a mask covering his face seemed to be holding a screaming ball of lightning. Now Sesshomaru had seen a lot of demons do simular things over the years but this, this should be impossible for a human to do. control of the elements was common throughout high level demons but here was a human who could control the lightning as if he had been doing it for years. As Sesshomaru watch and tried to think of his next move with these strange powers the man with the ball of lightning vanished. Again Sesshomaru was surprised and if there was anything that the stoic demon Lord hated it was being surprised he would find out what these humans were doing and see if they could be worthy opponents.

Kakashi slammed his chidori through Zabuza's heart quickly as he felt the massive power serge. He hadn't felt anything like it in years. Since the night of the Kyuubi attack in fact. what could possibly be this powerful here. There was no way Gato could afford someone this strong, at least Kakashi hoped that he couldn't. Im about to collapse Naruto is facing an unknown rivaling Kyuubi, Sakura is still guarding Tazuna, and Sasuke is down, I hope we live through this. Kakashi thought as he turned to look at the new arrival through the clearing fog.

He was impressive Kakashi would give him that. And obviously not human he added as the new comers facial features came into view. He was roughly 6'6" with piercing gold eyes, there was a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two bright red streaks adorned each of his cheeks. It was his ears that made him stand out as not human they were pointed like elf ears though they were hard to see through the curtain of knee length silver hair. but most striking could not be seen it was felt. Pure unadulterated blood lust started to leak out of the creature as he slowly turned his head in the other direction.

Sesshomaru could smell it. The unmistakable smell of sweat and sex and alcohol. "Bandits." Sesshomaru hated bandits. After watching rin and understanding her he had started to listen to her, what her fears were what scared her the most. Simple things he wanted to know so he could remove them from her life. Simple was good. Remove what she fears. That was years ago now and he truly under stood how evil humans could be after he had killed the bandit group who had destroyed Rin's village he had witnessed horrible acts of rape and violence as he had stalked them. He would spare no one here ether.

A single man stood at the front he was short and repulsive.

"I see that the ninja were not enough to kill..."

Gato was cut off as a green erupted from the sword in the newcomers hand then the screams started. As the bandits bodies started to dissolve before there very eyes.

Sesshomaru put Bokusaiga back to its proper place only to realize he was one of two people still conscious "you ningen will explain everything you know about this boy." Sesshomaru stated inclining his head in Naruto's direction

At Tazuna's house

Sesshomaru stared at Kakashi like an eagle looking at a wounded rabbit. It was not a pleasant look to say the least. Finally after what seemed to be hours to Kakashi, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I have to get my ward, you will be here when I get back, Then we will speak.

Sesshomaru returned within the moments with a girl who looked to be about ten. she had on a flowery kimono it was deep blue with shadowed black flowers. though elegant it had obviously seen many days in the woods. what was most shocking to Kakashi was that she was human through and through. 'what would a ten year old girl be doing with this ruthless demon' Kakashi thought to himself as the odd pair made there way to the table where everyone minus Sasuke sat.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked before he could stop himself "I thought just to kill you," Everyone head jerked at that "but it seems that I wont be so lucky, it appears that if I just kill you, your tenant dies and my trip here was pointless, I now know must find a way to free your demon without killing her." 'then drag her skinny ass back and beat her into oblivion. And maybe get that crazy vixen to settle down finally' he added mentally he had said that last bit to watch the human fidget in his seat.

"Um Naruto what is he talking about?" Sakura said with a look of complete confusion.

At this a smile so full of fake sunshine that it hurt along with a "I don't know" was obviously a complete lie.

"Naruto I want to know what is going on? Its either from you or he is just going to enjoy watching you fidget until he tells us any way." trying her best puppy dog eyes on him.

"He's talking about Kyuubi, she was sealed into me twelve years ago not killed." It was said with no emotion not a single thing crossed the boys face he was completely blank.

'I wonder...' Sesshomaru thought to himself. If he could school his features that well he had discipline 'he is not one to give up I bet' Sesshomaru judged the boy with a stern glare that was returned full force.

"Rin, go in the other room." he nod at her as she left with Tazuna and his daughter and grandson. Though he only wanted her to leave she knew what he was doing and would try and save them. It was her way.

Sesshomaru focused his youkai into his eyes. they watched as his eyes bled red and the killing intent sky rocketed forcing Sakura to the floor and Kakashi to grip the table white knuckled. The only one not affected was one Uzumaki Naruto who just sat there unflinchingly "You are nothing I get this instead of a good night kiss. Try Harder!?" Naruto was beyond pissed he was furious slowly his eyes started to bleed red and the killing intent doubled. "You force me to tell my darkest secret to one of the few friends I have. Then sit there and try to intimidate me I have been facing KI like this since the first time I meet the Kyuubi. She has constantly forced her KI onto me and me alone since. yours is weak"

Naruto found himself wedge between a clawed hand and a tree. wait a tree... struggling to see around the enraged demon. sure enough there was a large hole in the side of the house with Kakashi still gripping the table looking strait ahead. "at least look at your opponent when you are being attacked." Sesshomaru said his voice heavy with fiery no one called him weak expecially a human.

"Why?" That threw him off guard "I called you weak, by the feal of it and the hints and whispers of Kyuubi you are the second strongest demon in the world, if your ego is as big as i think it is you would have killed me instantly but because you didnt I know you wont" Sesshomaru decided that his honor would not be permanently scared if he killed his friend while trying to save her . yeah it sounded good said that way "Yet" added Naruto as if an after thought "Your right." Sesshomaru growled as he stepped away from naruto. As he fell Naruto watched in horror as an acid green whip shot out from Sesshomaru's pointer and index finger it pierced his right lung and ripped out the side of his body cauterizing the tissue as it went. just before Naruto lost consciousness he thought he heard a 'hope you don't die' but he was out before he knew it.

"Naruto." it was said barely above a whisper but was clearly heard by the said ninja. "I should kill you myself." it was spat at his face with such hatred and malice that even Naruto flinched slightly. "Gambling your life with Sesshomaru was just plain suicidal he would have killed you had you not added 'yet' to that sentence!" with that said a large red claw flew from the cage and slammed into his chest forcing the air from him. "Scream like the weakling you are, cower from your fears and disgrace the only human I respect. You are pathetic and disgusting trying to provoke him into killing you." Naruto's breathing was raged and strained as he whispered a 'thank you' that was almost went unheard by the demon before he was forced from his subconscious mind "your going to regret that brat im going to keep you conscious during the healing. Be great full its not more." with that said Kyuubi sent her chakra to his wound. slowly reopening it to alow it to nit back together properly. Threw the pain Naruto absentmindedly realized it was a lot slower than normal. Trying not to scream out in pain Naruto leaned his head to look back at Kakashi who was shakily walking towards Naruto "will you be ok?" he asked voice tight from the tension a small nod was all he got as an answer. "How are you conscious?" using his left hand naruto wrote 'punishment' in the dirt only to fall back against the tree exhausted.

Kakashi could only stair in horror and shock as Naruto convulsed violently for what seamed like hours as the time ticked by. about twenty minutes into the healing naruto lost it and screamed, he screamed till blood ran from his lips. Kakashi at this sight lost his composure and cried, falling to his knees, begging any god out there to take away his students pain.

Sesshomaru watched from a little ways off thinking about what he had just seen. 'it was like that time with Inuyasha. His full demon blood Had awakened, to think this mere human could make me, Sesshomaru tremble in fear, if only for a second... Sesshomaru had made a decision. 'I will train him till he is as I am. Killing Perfection.' The smile on Sesshomaru's face would make any mortal fear for there lives. 'I must comfort rin' was the last thought Sesshomaru had before he jumped back into the traumatized home Slowly Naruto stopped screaming as his eyes fluttered and he was blessed with unconsciousness. Kakashi slowly went to pick the blond up, alost afraid to touch him. At last with the most care posable moved Naruto to a bed in the house. Making his way back to the kitchen Kakashi only looked at Sakura unconscious on the floor. she had lost bowel control under the Absolutely Insane levels of killing intent that was put of only an hour ago. Hating himself though knowing he had to do it. Kakashi woke Sakura with smelling salts only to grab her and hold her to him as she screamed. Sakura watched her self being tortured healed and tortured again over and over, it had been worse than any genjutsu the killing intent had forced her mind to reveal her absolute nightmare only to be multiplied. the only reason her mind didn't brake was her alter ego she supposed. Inner Sakura had put a buffer up, If it could be called that. through it all she had at least partially, knew it wasn't real but that didn't mean she couldn't feal getting tortured. Over all she was glade she wasn't in a coma. As her brain started to pick up she realized that she was being held. 'Kakashi sensei?'. sure enough he was holding her telling her it was ok.

"You need to get cleaned up Sakura, don't worry I wont tell a soul." Stated Kakashi as he led her into the bathroom. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me" and with that he was gone.

'Why would he say...?! '

Kakashi's last waking thought was questions that would likely never be answered, as his mind slowly got lost in confusion. as his head hit the table Sesshomaru stood by and watched disturbed probably for the first time by his actions. He had scared Rin horribly with his blood lust and lack of proper control. 'It will not happen again.' he vowed to himself 'in her presence.' he added as an after thought. Turning around Sesshomaru turned to watch the sun set. It had felt much longer than an afternoon to the Taiyoukai.

With one last look at the man in the mask the Taiyoukai shook his head ever so slightly 'Im going soft' out loud he said "We will speak in the morning I will be here when the boy awakes." that said he turned picked up his ward and left without so much as a shimmer in the air.


End file.
